


"Mine Straight Down" [Parody of "Fall Back Down" by Rancid]

by CleverGlasses (UltimateProtagonistNerd)



Series: Minecraft Song Parodies [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rancid (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/CleverGlasses





	"Mine Straight Down" [Parody of "Fall Back Down" by Rancid]

Don't worry about me I'll make it through the night

Got the enemies cross-haired in my bow

I'm in a bad situation gonna make it an escape

In the shadows of darkness I hide in this hole

 

I see that cave's blocked by mobs, can't get through

I've had a bad run, a lot to go through

I've been blown up, shot at, bitten too

Those mobs won't be comin back for me

Those mobs won't be comin back for me

 

If I mine straight down, what's gonna help me back up again?  
  
If I mine straight down, dirt's gonna be my friend

If I mine straight down, what's gonna help me back up again?

If I mine straight down, dirt's gonna be my friend

 

It takes disaster to learn a lesson *creeper hiss* *boom*

Just gotta make it through this darkest night

Some blocks betray me and cause fallin'

I'm gonna get out of this alright

Got the enchanted tunic, now they can't hit me

Even if my outfit looks really crazy

If I go down, sand would betray me.

The video settings are no longer hazy

I'm very lucky to have my tools

They helped me when I was failing

I've been blown up, shot at, bitten too

 

Those mobs won't be comin back for me

 Those mobs won't be comin back for me

 

If I mine straight down, what's gonna help me back up again?

If I mine straight down, dirt's gonna be my friend

If I mine straight down, what's gonna help me back up again?

If I mine straight down, dirt's gonna be my friend

If I mine straight down, what's gonna help me back up again?

If I mine straight down, dirt's gonna be my friend

If I mine straight down, what's gonna help me back up again?

If I mine straight down, dirt's gonna be my friend


End file.
